Jak 4
by DemiCaligo
Summary: Well, this is a fanfic based on what could happen after Jak 3, so I called it Jak 4. Basically, it's about new enemies and all that, as well as a couple new characters!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 - Transmission Interrupted

While Jak is cruising through the desert, somewhat close to Haven City, a mysterious package falls from the sky and nails Daxter right in the head, knocking him off the Dune Buggy and sending him flying through the sand behind Jak. Jak stops after a while noticing it's been quiet, he turns around and sees Daxter's legs, arms, and tail sticking out from under a black box. He walks over and picks it up, smirking at Daxter been smashed. Daxter jumps up, and yells at Jak for not helping him sooner. Jak sits back in his Dune Buggy with Daxter back on his shoulder as he tries to open the black box, which won't open. Dax grabs it and says a witty remark like, "Watch a real master at work." He tries to open it, biting it, and hitting it against the ground, after a few tries, he gives it back to Jak. Suddenly, cracks appear in it as a bright dark-co-ish purple light shines out. The black shell dississipates into the air, a transmitter is now sitting in Jak's hand. Jak and Dax take it to Vin's Brain in the nearby Haven City. Vin finally re-activates the transmitter, which had a pre recorded message. A console screen begins to static as a loading scene shortly appears. A girl, long, purple-ish hair with a strange mark on the left side of her face, appears on the screen, the backround is flashing red, there are huge fires blazing behind her, rubble scattered across the ground. She is dressed in a light blue robe.

UPLOAD

LOG ENTRY 456,782-AX

--Jak, wherever you are, we need your help.

SECURITY BREACH DETECTED IN SEC. G

--We were wrong, Jak, the war is far from over...

SHEILDS DOWN IN ALL SECTORS

TRESSPASSERS DETECTED IN SECTOR 56G

--They've created something. An abomination. Akar-sera. These things have no feelings, they just live to kill anything that moves. I'm sending this message to warn you. Five great Dark Maker ships are headed your way, enough to destroy an entire solar system. We don't have extreme static -ime. They're after me, Jak. They want more static -co crystals, a lot of them. We need static -our static, then the screen shakes and cancels out

SIGNAL LOST

OVERRIDE PROTOCOL

LAUNCH SEQUENCE STARTING

PROGRAM OVER

Jak slams his fists into the computer console the second the screen statics and cancels, "Work damnit!" Vin looks worried and yells at Jak, "Jak! Stop hitting my precious computers!" "What happened? Why did the message end all of a sudden like that?" "Well, by my calculations, a huge warship shot down the ship." Daxter jumps onto the console twitches, "With that hot chick on board?!?!?! Are they insane!?!??!" Jak walks over towards the door, "Come on Dax, let's go." "But, Jak! The girl!" "Let's GO Dax!" Daxter grumbles and runs after Jak. It's quiet for a while, Jak and Daxter return to the desert and begin cruising towards the area where the black box originally fell, then Daxter breaks in, there isn't a quiet moment longer then 5 minutes with him here. "Oooooh, so that's why we left! We're gonna find more of those black boxes, aren't we!?" "I'm hoping." Jak steps out of the dune buggy, looking around for anything, he doesn't find anything but a few leaper pups. After Jak had almost given up hope, Daxter comes running with 3 pieces of black parts. "Look at these Jak! They look just like that box!" Jak grabs Daxter and picks him up, "Daxter! You did it!" "Ha! Don't try and take the credit Jak, You know without me you wouldn't have even come out here!" Jak smirks and rolls his eyes like usual, "Come on, let's take these to Vin." A couple minutes later, Jak and Dax are already walking through the entrance of Vin's terminal room. "Hey, Vin, we're back, and we have some more part things that look like the one we brought back before." Van's hologram appears over a console across the room, "Oh great, back to break more of my computers!?" Jak walks over to him, putting the black parts onto the computer, "No, w-" "WE!???! WE?!!? IF FOUND THEM!" Daxter jumps onto the console, "Don't listen to him Vin, he's delusional, I found those parts all on my own!" Vin ignores him, like everyone else, and examines the black parts, "Hmm, these are very interesting, I'll decode them, I'll message you when I'm done." Jak begins to turn around, "Thanks," He continues walking as Daxter runs after him. Daxter paces around on the ground as Jak sits on his hover board outside Vin's terminal. "Ah come on! How much longer is this gonna take him!?! I wanna see that chick again! Come on Jak, don't tell me your not anxious to see her again! I saw how you were staring at that screen!" Jak smacks Daxter over the head, "Hey! I was just trying the liven' this up!" The transmitter that's always on Jak somewhere suddenly pops out and Vin's hologram appears, "Jak, come to the terminal, I've decoded one of them." Jak packs away his hover board and walks in with Dax. Vin explains that the black parts are apparently parts to the main message, and are the reason of the static, and should clear it up some, as well as add onto the message. "Are you ready?" Daxter jumps up, "Of course we're ready! Turn it on already!!!!!" The same message plays through, but some parts are added on.

--They've created something. An abomination. Akar-sera. These things have no feelings, they just live to kill anything that moves. I'm sending this message to warn you. Five great Dark Maker ships are headed your way, enough to destroy an entire solar system. We don't have anything to defend ourselves with, our defenses are dying, we're running out of time! They're after us, Jak. They want more static -co crystals, a lot of them. We need static -our static, then the screen shakes and cancels out

Dax twitches, "That's it!??!?! There's no more!??!" Jak pushes Dax off the console, "Vin, was there a trace signal? Anything linking the message to the source?" Vin shakes his holographic head, "No, but I might find something in the other 2 pieces." Jak nods, "Good, contacts us when you done with them both." Vin nods and continues working on the remaining 2 pieces" Jak and Dax walk out of the door, and as soon as they do, a huge ship crashes into the ground and skids into the wall that's supporting the passageway, the ground shakes as the force of the impact sends shockwaves through the ground. Pieces of the wall above them fall and smash into the ground, Jak jumps down onto the ship and leaps off, looking at it from the side. Daxter hops off and walks towards it as a piece of rock falls and lands on Dax. The side door on the ship slowly opens, as the girl from the black transmitter steps out of the door, collapsing as soon as she steps out.

To Be Continued In Chapter 2 - Mysterious Acquaintances

© Copyright 2004 Dennis Liang


	2. Jak 4 Chapter 2: Mysterious Acquaintanc...

Chapter 2 - Mysterious Acquaintances

A few hours later, the mysterious girl awoke on a soft bed, she could hear some boiling water, and someone cooking. As she got up, Keira was kneeling over a flickering flame. Keira turned around, "Oh, your awake!" She got up and walked over, sitting down next to her on the bed, "My name is Keira, your probably wondering what your doing here, huh? Jak came and found me and asked me to take care of you." The girl's eyes widen, "Jak??? Where is he? I must talk with him!" Keira blinks for a couple seconds, kinda confused, "Umm, he's in Haven City right now looking at that ship you came in with Torn, Vin, and Daxter. How do you know Jak, anyways?" The girl lowered her head and rubbed her eyes, "I-I'm sorry…I-I can't tell you right now. Please, take me to Jak, I must see him!" Keira stares at her for about 2 seconds, "Ok, I'll take you to him, but first, you have to tell me your name, I told you mine." The girl weakly smiles, "A-Akono, my name is Akono." Keira smiles back, "Akono, ok. Let's go, we can take my underground ship." Akono begins to smile more, "Ok," She get up, stumbling a bit. Keira held onto her, helping her walk to the elevator and soon, into the fine, golden ship that was her underground path to Haven city. "Hold on tight!" Keira said as she turned it on for the first time, the ship roaring and beginning to blast forward.

Mean while, Just as Jeira had said, the ship Akono crashed in was currently inside of Vin's terminal. He was examining it, as well as Torn and Jak. Daxter, however, was messing around with the computers and fiddling around with Vin' holohead. Torn does his best not to beat the crap outta Dax, but eventually snaps, "THAT'S IT RAT!" He grabs Dax and opens the door, throwing him out, "Geez, maybe now we can have some peace and quiet," Jak smirks and does that look he always does when Dax does something stupid, or something funny happens to him, "So Vin, what exactly about this thing is creeping you out?"

Vin stops for a second and looks over at them, "Well, this ship seems like an escape pod, and that's not the weird part, the signal given off from this ship is COMPLETELY different then from the one we got the original message from, it's as if she abandoned the first one, got onto another ship, then took the escape pod and crash landed here. But why would she take an escape pod here, if she was close enough to launch one and land it here without much damage to it or her, then the ship must have been close enough to land as well, but, why didn't it?" Jak and torn back up and look at the ship for a sec, Jak speaks up, "Your right, this ship doesn't look like it took much damage at all except for a few marks and a dent or two in the front." Torn obviously agrees, "Yah, so, Vin, what do you think happened?" Vin ponders for a second, "I'm not sure, but I think she might have been kidnapped, or taken from her original ship." Jak looks over at Vin, kinda surprised, "But who or what would do that? A normal enemy would destroy the crew and the entire ship, wouldn't they?" Vin nods, "That's what's weird. Unless they were taking them to sell as slaves, or use them as slaves themselves, but that's only a theory, we would need to ask the girl herself for what exactly happened.

Jak, Torn, you two can go and ask her, and bring Daxter with you!" Jak nods, "K Torn, let's go." Jak and Torn walk out the door, Daxter hopping onto Jak's shoulder. They each jumped onto a zoomer and began riding towards the exit of Haven City, when they noticed a huge elevator coming out of the ground, and they decided to check that out first. When they got onto the ground, they saw Keira with Akono coming up the elevator, "Oh, Jak! You're here! Akono wanted to see you, so I brought her here." A few minutes later, after getting acquainted with each other, Torn finally asked, "Oh, also, what's up with that ship you came in? Vin examined it and said it was giving off a completely different signal then the original message that was sent to us. So tell us, what happened? Give us the full story." Akono sighs, and looks up, "I suppose I would have to tell you eventually, especially you, Jak."

"Well, we were attacked by huge ships, we didn't know why, but they were viscious, my brother told me that they were something called Akar-Sera. They were merciless, and destroyed everything that moved. I sent out a message in hopes YOU could come help us, Jak. But the message was taken from me and smashed, then thrown into space, but I'm guessing it reached here…but far too late. The crew including me was taken captive and then we were given to some thugs to be sold as slaves. My brother escaped, but unfortunately could not save the crew. My sister was sold first, as well as the most of the entire crew. The ones that were not sold were violent, and were killed on the spot. I was up next to be sold, but I escaped on that escape pod. And well, I'm here now. Jak, please, you must help me find my brother, and save my sister as well as my crew, please Jak, please!" Jak sits and takes all this in for a second, "Ok, I'll help, but, how are we supposed to get into space? Or find your brother, sister, and your entire crew?" Vin's head popped up out of Jak's tv thing. "I can take care of that! If I can re-model and fix the escape pod then you can find Akono's sister, brother, and crew. Buuut, I'm going to need some people to get me some metal, eco, and some other supplies, so if Jak and Torn can get me those supplies, I can have the ship ready by nightfall." Torn and Jak sigh, "Alright, but where do we get all this stuff?" Vin smiles, "Oh good, you asked, you can some metal deposits in the eastern wasteland, I tracked down a nice reserve of eco in the old eco mines, and you can get me some heated lava, you can use the ship just outside haven city to store it and bring it here. Now go!"

Torn gets up, as well as Jak, "Alright, well Jak, let's go, we have to get this crap quick." Jak jumps onto his zoomer, "Yah." Daxter jumps off of Jak's shoulder and runs over to Akono, jumping onto her shoulder, "How about I stay here and uh…protect Akono! Yah! Have fun Jak!" Jak turns his zoomer and grabs Daxter before lifting off and blasting away with Torn. Akono looks at Keira, a couple seconds after the dust and the wind settled, "Do you think they'll be able to get a ship running by tonight?" Keira looks over at her, "I'm not completely sure, but, if anyone can do it, Jak, Torn, and Vin can, but, we should go and help Vin, I'm good at mechanics, and you know the escape pod better then any of us. So let's go." Keira jumped into a car-ish looking cruiser, taking off as soon as Akono jumped in as well. "Let's go!"

While Keira and Akono were heading off to Vin's to help with the ship, Jak and Vin were cruising the desert with a blue KG high temperature liquid vehicle when a huge ship landed on the ground in front of them, before they knew it, huge mechanical suits of dark, spiked armor were surrounding them, at the top of each of them were a purple sphere, inside, were round, creatures, huge single eyes in the center, tentacles spewed out from the body and inserted into metallic cylinders around it. Jak pulls out his Peacemaker, "Yay, some fun." Torn pulls out his dual guns, "Yah, let's go." The creatures each raise they're arms and point them at Jak and Torn, their arms split open at the tip as electricity forms between the spikes that once covered the tip of they're arms. They began spinning at a rapid speed. Daxter's jaw drops, "This…is bad. THEY'RE GUNS ARE BIGGER THEN OURS!"

To Be Continued In Chapter 3: Screw building a ship, just steal one.

© Copyright 2005 Dennis Liang


End file.
